Beauty and the Beast
by smiling inside
Summary: Tale as old as time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people, despite the fact that i am probably too old to still watch it, i love 'Beauty and the Beast', nearly as much as i like writingstories so i thought i should combine the two together! I hope you like it. I know this chapter is very short, it is just an introduction. It is a clip of Hermione as a child. In the next chapter it will go forward in time about fifteen years, incase anyone was wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter orBeauty and theBeast. (Wish i did though!)**

* * *

Hermione sat on her fathers lap, smiling up at him fondly, "Come on papa, tell it one more time."

"But you've heard it a thousand times, you know it by heart," he chuckled, patting his daughters head.

"But it's not the same! Please." She smiled triumphantly, knowing she had won him over. The nine-year-old girl listened in silence as her father cleared his throat and began to recite her favourite story.

"Once upon a time there was a handsome prince named Draco Malfoy. He had everything he could ever dream of, however he was very cold at heart. One wet, stormy night where our story begins, there was a knock at his door; it was an old woman, she was cold and hungry, and asked for shelter for the night, the prince, who was cold hearted, laughed in the woman's face.

At this the old lady, turned into a beautiful enchantress. The prince was benumbed by her beauty and begged for forgiveness, however she did not give it. Instead, as a punishment she turned him into a beast, casting a spell on him and all within the castle, and they were destined to stay that way until the beast became a better person.

She gave him a single rose, and said, "You must find love, and have love returned before the last petal falls, or you are doomed to stay a beast forever". The beast, burning with fury,hid himself in the depths of the castle never seen again by another human."

Hermione sat in silence for a moment, "You missed out the bit about Lumiere!"

Her father chuckled before kissing her on the forehead, "come on, its way past your bed time, I will tell it again tomorrow."

The little girl nodded and climbed down from her father's lap, she headed towards her bedroom, however half way there she turned around and whispered to her father as an afterthought, "I wonder if the beast will ever find love before the last petal drops."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know this chapter is ridiculously short… infact it can't really be called a chapter, it's just a sort of link between the prologue and the rest of the story. I have just finished working on the plan so hopefully I can start updating faster.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… and I don't own Beauty and the Beast either for that matter.**_

* * *

Hermione stared out of her bedroom window, looking up at the night sky in awe; every start was shining like a diamond in the sky. Whenever she missed her father she could just look out of the window, up at the night sky, and feel that little bit closer to him. For she knew that wherever he was, he would be looking up at that very same sky, and that thought comforted her.

She had grown into a fine lady over the years; her beauty was rumoured to have come from her mother… and her love of reading from her father.

She was in her final year of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and as each day passed she wondered when it would be her turn to meet her prince and fall in love. She sighed impatiently as she slipped on her nightdress and crawled into bed.

Of course it had come as a shock to her when she received a letter, its emerald green ink telling her that she was a witch. She had almost ignored it. Almost. But something inside her made her think. Ever since she was a little girl, sat on her fathers lap listening to stories of enchanted castles, princes and magical lands, she had longed for her life to be like the ones in the stories she was so fond of. This was her chance, and she knew she'd be foolish to give it up.

A small smile rested on her lips as she drifted off into the world of dreams, her escape into her own magical land.

Somewhere far away a creature watched helplessly as another petal fell off a certain rose, which held his destiny. He roared in frustration, and in a moment of blind anger he slashed at a painting of a certain prince on the wall. A painting of what he once was. He snarled angrily before fleeing the room, a feeling of despair having settled in his stomach as he remembered that fateful night all those years ago.

The rose stood alone on the table, its magic silently at work.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey people, I know I have not updated this story, or any of my stories for that matter in what seems to me like ages, mainly just because I have been so busy with things but I stumbled across this the other day and decided to continue. I hope people are still interested even though it's been so long! **_

_**Just for the record I have just taken Hermione and Draco from the Harry Potter book and moved them into a completely different time and story.**_

_**It would be much appreciated if you would all review and tell me what you think. Also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… and I don't own Beauty and the Beast either for that matter.**_

* * *

The silence which had settled upon the class was not optional; in fact nothing much in this particular class was. The teacher, a tall severe looking woman was notorious for her strict ways and to say that students feared her would be somewhat of an understatement. To her credit, her lessons were always admired for they held a certain amount of intrigue and as Hermione sat at the back of the class, wand poised in her hand, she was certain this one would be no exception.

"Portals," the teacher began, "often described as a doorway, entrance or gate. They allow easy movement from one place to another however are dangerous and up until recently against the law. At one stage it was a disaster," she spoke almost conversationally but the students made notes just the same, "everyone kept trying to make portals to the moon only due to lack of experience we lost many wizards to space. Hopefully that won't be happening today. Wands at the ready class".

Each of the students eyes flared with excitement, and none more so than Hermione's; it was her last year at Hogwarts and she, along with the rest of her fellow Gryffindors was thrilled at finally being able to try spells which she could once only dream of!

"Watch closely," the teacher muttered, "I will only show you once," and with that she cried, "_porta-icanta," _almost immediately a purple smoke came out of the end of the woman's wand and formed a large circle which she stepped into and in an instant the smoke swallowed her up and in seconds she was gone; the only hint left of what had happened was the quickly fading smoke. The students looked around, clearly impressed, waiting for the purple smoke to reappear, and it did, this time on the opposite side of the classroom, and, just as easily as the woman had disappeared, she came back, stepping out of the smoke and looking incredibly nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Who's first?" she grinned, "and remember once you step into the smoke, just think clearly about where you want to go. "Mr. Mendett", she turned to face a now anxious looking boy, whose pale complexion seemed if possible to turn gray, "I believe you were late handing in your assignment on the art of momentarily blinding the enemy last week, so why don't you go first, show me your not as useless as you have led me to believe."

The boy took a step forward, his hand clearly shaking as he held up his wand and recited the words as steadily as he could manage, and sure enough after a second the smoke began to appear, and he stepped into it quickly as the rest of the class watched intently, all inwardly wondering if he would make it back in one piece. Which he did… but just about. A few seconds later the smoke reappeared, the only problem was that unlike the teacher's portal, it was at least four meters in the air. Everyone watched in horror as the boy took a step out of the smoke, and in what seemed to be slow motion, came crashing down.

He groaned from his position on the floor and the teacher ran over to check on him; whilst he moaned loudly and rubbed his elbow which had apparently got the worst of the fall. Once it was noted that he was conscious and was clear that there had been no serious damage, the woman could not help but scold him, "you silly boy, obviously you have not been paying your full attention, do not come back to my lesson until you have learnt how to create a portal without catapulting to your death. Now go to the nurse so she can check you over." Then she turned to the class. "Who's next?"

No one hesitated in taking a step back; each making it clear that they were not about to volunteer themselves. "Ms Granger," the woman smiled, "why don't you come up here and show them how it's done". For a moment the girl seriously considered running. Instead however, she took a bold step forward, and in as calm a voice as she could manage she repeated the spell, and sighed visibly when the smoke appeared just as it had done previously. With only the tiniest moment of hesitation she stepped into the cloud of purple and allowed it to engulf her.

She was sure her eyes were open and yet darkness was all she could see; it was almost suffocating and the silence was like none she'd ever before witnessed.

Before the panic settled in however in the distance she could see that all too familiar purple smoke and ran to it instinctively; if it could in fact be called running, for she could have sworn there was no ground beneath her feet. Yet at the time that didn't seem important, in fact it barely registered in her mind. All the girl could think of was getting back into the classroom; back where she was meant to be. But apparently fate had other plans and as she stepped out of the thick smoke and opened her eyes she found her self in a place so unfamiliar is scared her. Scared her so much that even the brave Gryffindor could not contain the screams.


End file.
